Never Ending
by divergent22222222
Summary: It's true what people say... life is like a roller coaster. One minuet it's up one minute it's down and the next it feels like you are free falling into the ground which is going to swallow you whole.
1. Chapter 1

Whoever said life was easy I would like to personally kick them in the face.

Don't get me wrong, compared to some people my life is a walk in the park, but compared to others...

It is true though, what people say, life is like a roller-coaster. One minute it's up one minute it's down and the next it feels like you are free falling into the ground which is going to swallow you whole.

So as I sit here nodding my head politely, pretending that I'm listening to the "advice" my councillor Mrs Dry is giving me, when really she is just repeating the same thing she does every week.

"it's okay, I understand"

Or

"don't worry yourself too much"

Which is complete and utter bullshit, she doesn't know what it's like- no one does, and how the fuck am I not meant to worry!

Stupid bitch, I think as I collect my bags and make my way out of that hell hole.

I grab my timetable to see what I have first...

Science...

Great that's just great I think as I walk into the classroom.

"would you like to explain where you have been for the last half an hour Beatrice?" my teacher Mr Edward spits out with venom.

God doesn't anybody give me a break!

"no not really and it's Tris Sir" I say meet his eyes and stare right back at him, challenging him.

"you might want to watch your attitude young lady one day it is going to get you into serious trouble!" he shouts

Before turning back and continuing with his lesson.

 _Whatever_ I think as make my way to my seat next to Christina, and sit down.

"u okay?" she whispers

I just nod and reply "course I am"

Which of course I'm not, but she doesn't need to know that... no one does.

People have a hard enough time already without having to worry about what's going on with me, and even if they didn't and I did my some miracle tell them what was going on all I would get is there sympathy, which makes me feel even worse than I already do.

For the rest of the lesson I copy down the notes and try to take my mind of everything that's going on, which is to be easier said than done. How can I just forget what has happened, what is happening...

The bell finally rings and I escape as quickly as I can with Christina right beside me.

"what a dick" Christina exclaims

"yeah, tell me about it" I reply as we head to the canteen

Thank god Mr Edward didn't ask for me to stay behind because I can't be doing with that shit today...


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch, one of my favourite parts of the day, well accept from the end of the day... but not today, today I just want to run away, to escape everything...

I sit across the table from Will who is going on about Peter and his "crew" being dicks again... seriously does he not have a life to get on with!

Peter is the schools very own wanker. We used to be good friends until he opened his mouth one night when we was both at a party.

 _Flash Back._

 _The music is pounding and i am swinging my hips in time with the beat when i feel Peter come up behind me, putting his hands on my hips and whispering into me ear_

 _"should we get out of this place"_

 _stupidly I follow him upstairs to a spare room and he immediately pins me up against the wall and attacks me with his lips, I rap my legs around his waist growing deeper into the kiss._

 _BANG_

 _someone comes crashing through the door... Shit its Molly..._

 _his girlfriend! how could I be so stupid?_

 _Peter puts me down approaching her whilst i try to fix my hair. She just stands there in shock, until she turns to Peter and starts screaming in his face._

 _"How could you!"_

 _"I'm so sorry baby please forgive me! she means nothing to me, it was just a stupid mistake"_

 _ouch that hurt more than I expected._

 _"A stupid mistake? yeah right! I have suspected something was going on between you to but i never had the proof until i saw you both leaving the party to go upstairs!" she exclaims_

 _"I promise this is the first time this has happened" he begs_

 _"YEAH LIKE YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDNT GO NEAR HER, BECAUSE YOU COULD NEVER LIKE A GIRL LIKE HER? BECAUSE SHE HAS TO MUCH BAGGAGE AND YOU COULDNT PUT UP WITH HER SPACKY BROTHER AND SISTER BEING IN HOSPITAL!" she shouts_

 _what? am I hearing things right? i thought i could always relay on Peter that no matter what he would always be there for me... I guess not..._

 _"Tris I... I didn't mean it... don't listen to her she... she's got it wrong, I promise" Peter says whilst stroking my arm._

 _I flinch back and look up and see Molly stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face... oh I will wipe that smirk off her face._

 _"your promises are empty, just one minuet ago you promised Molly that this was the first time this ever happened when we both know that's a lie, Molly honey me and Peter have been sneaking behind you back for the last year, remember 2 weeks ago when he was 'out of town for the weekend to see his grandma' yeah he was with me all weekend in the Lake District" I say_

 _HA paybacks a bitch I think as I walk out of the room leaving both of them behind to shocked to move._

 _End of Flash Back._

Me and Peter haven't been on speaking terms since. Now he just goes round school trying to make my life and my friends life a misery when all he does is waists his time. I play with my food on the plate, would this day hurry up and end already!

I look up from my plate to see Christina, Will, Al, Lauran and Shauna all exchange worrying glances. I slam my hand on the table and they immediately look away.

What is going on with me? usually I have my emotions under control. Why is today so different?

I excuse my self from my friends and leave them canteen... I need to escape.

i go to the one place I wont be bothered, the technician's room.

I don't bother knocking u just walk straight in and shit in the spare chair.

David looks at me and raises his eyebrows

"don't" i say desperately

"okay, okay" he replies raising his hands in defence.

I just shake my head and sink further into the chair to try and get some sleep.

 _Page Break_

I wake up to David shaking my shoulder.

"God I thought you was never going to wake up" he says smirking.

I look at the clock 3.30pm, the end of the day.

SHIT I missed my last lesson!

He sees the look of panic on my face.

"Don't worry I marked you in nobody will ever know you wasn't there"

"Thank you"

He pushes my hair out of my face and I look up at him, kiss his cheek and walk out of the door.

I run to the bus, just making it on time and go to an empty seat, putting on my ear phones, blocking out the rest of the world.


End file.
